The Potter Game
by Randomly Various
Summary: A game that rips away everything you ever knew.. Turning friend on friend.. They'll look back and wonder how they ever made it.. But the mind is an amazing thing.
1. What is The Potter Game?

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: The one and only  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, but this plot sure is.  
  
Notes: Hm... You know... The Time Turner is a plot I already know through and through, because of Role playing it with Jake and Rose (Oh god people, not that way!... You know you were thinking it.) And Random Harry Potterness is just stupid. So I believe this is one of my actual stories. I will take quotes from two people and insert them here. "Gaspo!" and "Le gasp!" =D The rating is for.. I don't know. Just felt like it. giggle giggle, snicker snicker, cough cough, choke choke  
  
Chapter One: What is The Potter Game?  
  
"Is Mr. Harry Potter home?" an eerie voice came from the telephone to Vernon Dursley's ears. Vernon grumbled. Well, at least he wasn't yelling.  
  
"Harry! Phone!" he yelled. A surprised and curious looking Harry trotted down the steps and took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"This is him. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Someone will soon be at your house to pick you up and take you to the headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. You will be headed to the Department of Mysteries. Get ready to play, The Potter Game." The phone clicked and Harry heard the ring tone. What was this all about? The Potter Game? Who was on the phone? Why didn't they just send an owl? Harry's head swam with unanswered questions. An hour later, a car pulled up in the driveway. A knock was heard on the door of Number 4, Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon answered.  
  
In the doorway, a man stood. He was shadowy. A silhouette of fears burning and raging inside every deep, dank soul in the world. It was like a dementor, in human form. Harry wasn't even sure if this was a man. The person had on a long, black trench coat. And they wore all black too. Black shoes, black pants, black jumper. The sides of the trench coat came up, covering their face from view. They also wore black sunglasses and a black hat.  
  
"Harry Potter?" It was the voice from the phone. Harry gulped and nodded. Uncle Vernon didn't speak, he was gaping at Silhouette, which Harry now called the person in his head. "Come with me." Silhouette said and Harry followed him out the door, and into his car. They didn't say anything until they arrived at the Ministry, walking into the Department of Mysteries. They walked into the circular room, with all the doors. Silhouette looked around, searching each door. He finally decided upon one and opened it, leading Harry into a room with one table surrounded by chairs. "You are the last to arrive. Please be seated."  
  
Harry looked around at very familiar faces and then one not so familiar face. Nine other people where here. Remus John Lupin, a questioning look on his face. Ronald Weasley, a frightening glance on his. Hermione Granger, chewing her lower lip. Charlie Weasley, suspicion lingered on his eyes. Sybil Trelawny, her bug eyes darting around the room. Draco Malfoy, a sneer on his face as if his time was being wasted. Luna Lovegood, dreamily staring at Ron. And then someone else. She was older, Lupin's age, Harry guessed. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green. Exactly like his.. The last person was Neville Longbottom, fear encased on his face.  
  
"Welcome!" Silhouette suddenly shouted. Harry jumped in his seat, and he realized he wasn't the only one that did. Silhouette smiled, "To The Potter Game."  
  
"The Potter Game? What the bloody hell is going on Potter?" Draco gave Harry a wary look. Harry shrugged, truthfully. He had no clue. Silhouette smirked, taking off his trench coat. Harry figured that he actually was a guy. Just from the frame of his face.  
  
"None of you have any clue why you are here. And the truth is... I don't either." he said. He took off his hat and his sunglasses. He had shaven black hair and his eyes were a misty bluish color.  
  
"What is this nonsense?" Charlie said.  
  
"It's exactly what I've told you. The Potter Game." he pulled out a large envelope from a filing cabinet. "All I've been told is to read this." he said, pulling out a sheet of paper. And he read it aloud.  
  
Hello, all of my guests here today! I knew each and every one of you, in my life how long it was. My name is Albus Dumbledore. And I am here, or rather not, to tell you that I am dead. Sit down, Mr. Lupin. (Indeed Lupin had jumped up at that and sat down, rather oddly.   
  
How could Dumbledore know Lupin was going to do that?) I did not die from old age. Though I'm sure it wouldn't surprise a few of you! No, I was killed. Hush down now, Neville. (Neville had cried out, in surprise and sadness.) I was killed... by one of you. (Harry and Ron's eyes   
  
flew straight to Draco who returned the favor with a glare. Luna shivered.) I have named this The Potter Game. Mind you, "The Weasley Game", "The Longbottom Game", "The Lupin Game", "The Malfoy Game", "The Lovegood Game", "The Granger Game", "The Trelawny Game", and "The Evans Game"   
  
just didn't work for me. Sit down, Harry. (Harry had stood up at the word 'Evans'.) It is up to you to figure out who killed me. The clues are many but one truth does prevail. You will be locked inside a mansion, that holds all the clues you need. You will be locked inside.. Together.   
  
Don't hold back. And do not dare to leave. Truth, my friends, is stranger than fiction.. Still most of us tend to disbelieve truth before we'd question a lie.  
  
You will be paired up with a partner. The lovely gentleman reading this has a list, if he just reaches back into the envelope and pulls it out. And with this, I leave you to ponder one thing: If things are always coming your way, are you driving in the right direction?  
  
Everyone stared around. Things were heard such as, 'This is lunacy.. No offense to Lupin.' 'If my father knew..' and 'Oh look at the pattern on the ceiling!' Silhouette pulled another paper from out of the envelope. "I'm guessing these are the pairings then." he said. Harry shrugged and Trelawny grunted. "They are as follows.."  
  
ONE  
  
Remus John Lupin - Ex-Professor (John? So that's what the J is!)  
  
Camellia Evans - Dedicated Author (Evans.. There is was again! It couldn't be anything to do with my mother..) (Camellia.. What a pretty flower..)  
  
TWO  
  
Draco Thomas Malfoy - Student and Quidditch Player (Thomas?...)  
  
Hermione Hera Granger - Student and Logic Worker (Stuck with Mudblood? Oi, what a day!)  
  
THREE  
  
Charles Gregory Weasley - Dragon keeper (Please let it be me.. Please!)  
  
Neville Brayden Longbottom - Student and Plant Caretaker (Plant Caretaker.. Hm.)  
  
FOUR  
  
Ronald Joshua Weasley - Student and Chess Player (Would've expected a more weird middle name, but okay..)  
  
Sybil Bess Trelawny - Divination Professor (HOLY BLOODY MURDER FUCKING SHIT!)  
  
FIVE  
  
Harry James Potter - Student and Quidditch Player (James.. Just like his father...)  
  
Luna Lynette Lovegood - Student and Dedicated Quibbler Reader (L. L. L... cute.)  
  
"These are the pairings, and that's all this says. I guess you're on your own once I drop you off and lock you in the mansion. So there's only one thing left for me to say." Silhouette put on his cap and his sunglasses, picking up his trench coat and smiling at them all, "Welcome to The Potter Game." 


	2. To Which the Rooms are Assigned

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: "Oh I am in no way afraid of a twenty foot cobra slithering right past me."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Notes: Indeed.  
  
Chapter Two: To Which the Rooms are Assigned  
  
They pulled up to a huge mansion. It was old, and vines crept up the walls. The doors were aligned with black steel. They got out of the car and walked up to the doors. Silhouette opened them and they stepped inside. It was more clean on the inside then it was on the outside. They were in a main room.  
  
"To your left is the living quarters, to your right, the dining room. There's a door that leads to the kitchen from the dining room. You will have people feed you and clean up after you. House elves. Upstairs are your bedrooms. Then there is a library, a game room, and an attic above all that." he said. Hermione scoffed at the words 'House elves.' Harry and Ron snickered. "Your bedrooms will have signs on the doors, telling which is which and who sleeps where. Your wands have already been taken from you. We're a sneaky bunch at the D. O. M. Good day and good luck." He left and locked the door behind him. Draco groaned.  
  
"My wand is gone? This is trickery." he said.  
  
"Let's just go see who sleeps where." Remus offered, and he led the way up the large staircase. Stairs creaked under each of their feet. The house was certainly old, but it kept up well. They came to a hallway, doors lining down the wall. Each one with a sign on it.  
  
"Door number one.." Neville said, when they reached the first door. The sign read, "Lupin; Evans" Remus smiled optimistically at Camellia. She smiled back and shrugged, they went into the room.  
  
It was beautiful, really. It had a large bed in the middle with maroon sheets. There was a large dresser with a vanity mirror on the right wall. In front of the bed was a desk, with a quill and some ink and blank parchment. There was also a door on the left wall.  
  
"What's in here?" Remus walked to the door and Camellia sat on the bed. He opened the door and inside was a large bathroom. It had a shower and a huge bathtub, swimming pool size like that of the one in the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. It had five sinks, with sterling silver faucets. There was soap and shampoo galore. The mirror behind the sinks was also huge. The floor was marble, along with about everything else in the bathroom. Remus smiled. It was a nice room.  
  
"Door number two." Hermione said, when they got to the second door. "Malfoy; Granger" Draco's face was a funny site. His expression was that of confusion, anger, and disbelief all in one. Hermione just moaned.  
  
"What a day, what a day." she said, entering the room. Draco followed, knowing he had no other choice. This room was also very big. The floor was red carpet and there was a fireplace on the left wall. Near the fireplace was a large bookshelf, full of old dusty books. On the opposite side of the fireplace there was a desk, with quill, parchment, and ink. A bed was on the right wall, beside a window. Draco stared at the bed.  
  
"Isn't.." he started, and thought better of it so he just kept quiet. The bed had green covers and a silver snake was on it. Draco grinned.  
  
"Slytherin wins again." he said to himself. Hermione over heard him from her place at the doors that were on the far side of the room.  
  
"Not quite." she said, looking into the bathroom. The towels were red and gold with lions on them and a big "G". The foam and shampoos and soaps were all red or yellow in color. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood." he said.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing.." Draco muttered, walking over to the dresser beside the bed.  
  
"Number three!" Luna said, grinning. "C. Weasley; Longbottom" Charlie gave a glance to Neville, knowing his partner wasn't too bright. (I'm going to lose..) He opened up the door. This room was small, and old. It had one window on the wall in front of the door. It had a bed on the left wall and a dresser and desk on the left. The desk came complete with quill, parchment, and ink like the others. There was a door leading to a small bathroom. It had a dinky sink and all the bathroom necessities.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake.." Charlie whispered.  
  
"It's kinda nice.." Neville tried to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Numéro Quatre." Ron said.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Number Four.. In French." he shrugged, "Bill taught me." Harry nodded. The sign on the door was "R. Weasley; Trelawny." (Why me..) Sybil opened the door and they found a room that oddly looked exactly like her classroom. Except there was a bed, dresser, desk, and another door. Other than that, it was exactly the same. Fireplace, kettles, teacups, large poufs. Ron stared at the one bed as Trelawny opened up the door to find the bathroom.  
  
"It'll do." she said. The bathroom wasn't as big as Remus's, but wasn't as small as Charlie's. It had a fairly large bathtub, and two sinks with a mirror behind them. It was okay. (I'm going to die before this game is over..)  
  
"And the last one." Harry said, not even bothering to read the sign. It obviously said "Potter; Lovegood." He opened the door and looked at the room. It was just like a normal room. The carpet was purple. (Eww..) (Aw, how pretty!). The bed was green, purple, and blue with a bunch of pillows on it. There was a small book shelf, only about shoulder height to Harry with a couple books in it. There was a desk with parchment and quills and ink. There was also a dresser with a mirror behind it, and a night stand next to the bed. A door led into the bathroom, which was also purple and green. (Purple and green.. Purple and green.. What is this? Barney?)  
  
So the rooms were explored and things were organized. Angers were flared and then they were subtle. They all found a note on their dressers. "The game starts tomorrow. Enjoy yourselves today. And remember! Stick by your partner, or else they won't stick by you." 


	3. The Secret that is Mark Evans

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: The guy you hate for ending 'The Time Turner'. But don't fuss, you know that was a good ending. .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the Tele Tubbies. I just couldn't resist naming him Dipsy... I also don't own the right to remain silent for that matter.. I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED.   
  
Draco: Shut up dude..  
  
Me: Okay.. Sheesh..  
  
Notes: Ah.. I have to make my story seem real and 'magically' tie in with the actual HP books, now don't I? And if you hadn't noticed, whatever is in parentheses is what people that are in the room at that time are thinking. It's up to you to decide which person is thinking it, because I'm not telling you. By the way, the next five chapters, including this one, will be happening all at the same time.  
  
Chapter Three: The Secret that is Mark Evans  
  
Remus Lupin sat down on the bed in his room and bounced. "Well, at least it's a soft bed." he said. Camellia nodded. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Do you think it's wrong not to tell Harry about me?" she asked.  
  
"Well.. I don't think even Dumbledore knows Lily has a step sister." Remus said.  
  
"But, I'm related to Harry.. And no one knows except you and me." she said. Remus sighed, leaning back and rubbing his temples.  
  
"We'll tell Harry in time. If Dumbledore knew, he still wouldn't have left Harry with you. It would have had to be a blood relative that Harry stayed with. And you, well, you were a step sister to Lily." he said.  
  
"Yes, that's true. Dumbledore probably knows anyway." she smiled, "That man knows everything. I just wish Harry could stay with me. He'd have a wonderful time. I'd try to make it the best for him anyway. Ever since Sirius-" She stopped talking, looking at Remus. He sat up, a frown etched onto his usually smiling face. "I'm sorry." she said. He shook his head.  
  
"What's done is done. There's nothing I can do." he said. She smiled and he gave her one of his genuine Lupin smiles back.  
  
"So, what do you think of this place?" she asked.  
  
"It's old, but very pretty. I wonder how all the rest are dealing out with their rooms? If they look anything like ours, I bet they're happy." he replied.  
  
"Not that Draco kid. He seems like he's always got something stuck up his-"  
  
"Be nice now." Remus chuckled. Camellia smiled.  
  
"Shall we get something to eat then?" she asked. Remus nodded and they walked out of the room, and down the creaky stairs. They went into the dining room and sat down. Almost immediately, three house elves came to their sides.  
  
"Hello masters!" one of them said. It was wearing a toga-like sheet. It was white, not dirty like Dobby's had been. "Nomi is pleased to serve you, madams and sirs."  
  
"Yes! Wexler is too!" a small house elf said. It was incredibly short, and most likely very young. Its sheet was just like Nomi's except it was tied on both shoulders and it was much too long. It dragged on the floor while he walked. Remus and Camellia looked at the last house elf. It was very pudgy, with a bored look on its face. It wore a brown sack much like Dobby's was.  
  
"And what is your name?" Camellia asked it.  
  
"Ooh, Dipsy doesn't talk, madam." Wexler shook his head. Camellia smiled.  
  
"What can Nomi, Wexler, and Dipsy do for you?" Nomi asked. Camellia looked at Remus.  
  
"I'll take whatever he's having." she said.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks for putting me on the spot." he said playfully. Camellia grinned. "We'll have some cereal, toast, and coffee please."  
  
"Coming right up!" Wexler said, as the three house elves left for the kitchen.  
  
"Is that alright with you?" asked Remus.  
  
"Perfect." Camellia smiled. "Those are the three sweetest house elves I've ever met." Camellia said with a baby voice. Remus laughed.  
  
"Yes they are a strange bunch, aren't they? But I guess all house elves are strange."   
  
"All house elves are not strange. They are just like you and me and they have rights!" Hermione entered the room, followed by a very annoyed looking Draco.  
  
"Why don't you just sit down?" Remus said, not wanting to get into this argument with Hermione again.  
  
"The species is called 'House Elves' because they like to do 'House' work." Draco sneered. (That boy is very unpleasant..).  
  
"Well they could do 'House' work while getting paid at it." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realize this was a civil rights movement." Draco mocked her. (House elves like doing work for no pay, just leave them the fuck alone, god damn.) Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit the cigarette and inhaled it, exhaling rings of smoke.  
  
"Oh! That's so gross!" Hermione said. (It's really sad when you see young people smoking...)  
  
"Bite me." Draco said. Remus was about to speak but Camellia stopped him. He smiled and knew she was right. (I should just leave them alone.)  
  
"Ugh, go ahead and eat that cancer stick for all I care." Hermione folded her arms. At that moment, Nomi, Wexler, and Dipsy came out with Camellia and Remus's food. Hermione opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"Hermione.. Don't say anything. These are the coolest house elves I've ever met. And I respect them. So here." Remus pulled out three Knuts from his pocket and handed one to each house elf. "Good job guys, you deserve rewards." The house elves looked at the bronze coins in awe.  
  
"For.. For Nomi?" she gasped, asking in surprise. Remus nodded. They squealed in glee and ran to the kitchens. Camellia smiled.  
  
"Always the gentleman, Remus Lupin." she said. He laughed and sipped at his coffee. Camellia took a bite of her cereal.  
  
"Mr. Lupin-" Hermione began.  
  
"Remus." he said.  
  
"Remus.." she said (She probably feels so awkward.. Hah.), "I never knew your middle name was John." (A/N: Neither did I until a few days ago.) He nodded.  
  
"Yep, that's what the 'J' stands for. You finally figured out my secret, I just might have to kill you now." he played. Hermione grinned and went along.  
  
"Oh dear, whatever will I do?" she said. They all laughed, except Draco who stayed silent, smoking his cigarette. When Camellia and Remus were done eating, they went back upstairs to their room. Camellia went into the bathroom and took up a brush, running it through her hair. Remus came up behind her and watched her. He had always wished he could spend more time with her, and he got his chance with this game. He took a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger. She smiled at him through the mirror. He smiled back.  
  
"Do you remember when we went a little too far that day after graduation?" he asked. She grinned.  
  
"How could I?" she said.  
  
"Of course, we have living proof, don't we?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She put the brush down on the counter.  
  
"He misses you. Because you're busy all the time with Order work. But it doesn't change a thing. You visit him sometimes, and I've never seen him more happy. He gets picked on by this gang of kids in the neighborhood and it's so sad I just wish I could do something. I'm just always too late." she said. Remus nodded.  
  
"I know. He tells me everything." he said.  
  
"And he would." Camellia let out a small laugh, "He's ten years old and still wants to be just like his father. He loves you to death Remus." Remus thought about his son, Mark. He was a wonderful kid. One of the nicest you'd ever meet. Remus tilted Camellia's head to his and kissed her.  
  
"I know." 


	4. The Bickering that Gets Nowhere

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: Eric  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Notes: It's like a bad movie She's lookin' groovy If you were me than you'd be Screamin' someone shoot me... Oh yeah, I don't own that either.  
  
Chapter Four: The Bickering That Gets Nowhere  
  
"I can't believe we have to share a bloody room." Hermione said, sitting down at the chair near the desk. Draco looked at her, skeptically.  
  
"Of course we do. Dumbledore was a nutcase." he said, shaking his head and leaning against the wall with his arms folded.  
  
"He was not!" Hermione said, jumping up from the chair. Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh yes he was. You know him and McGonagall had a fling going on." With every word he said, he took a step closer to Hermione.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Hermione said, a little unsurely.  
  
"Down in the dungeons.." Draco put his arm on the wall behind Hermione.  
  
"You're disgusting." she said, walking away from him and over to the bed, sitting down on it.  
  
"I should hex you right now." Draco said, hand going to his pocket.  
  
"Too bad you don't have a wand." Hermione giggled. Draco's brought his hand back up.  
  
"Shit, I forgot." he said.  
  
"Anyway, if you hexed me you'd have the whole house on your case." she said. Draco looked at her and gave out a short laugh.  
  
"You think anyone cares about you?" he questioned, rhetorically. She was about to answer when he held up his hand, to stop her. "You're a filthy little mudblood, everyone knows it. Harry and Ron put up with you so that you will do their homework." He kicked a chair and started out the door. Hermione rushed past him with tears in her eyes. (Emotional bag of...) He walked after her.  
  
They got to the kitchen, only to find Remus and Camellia sitting there also. 'But I guess all house elves are strange..' They had heard Remus say from the main room.  
  
"All house elves are not strange. They are just like you and me and they have rights!" Hermione said, furiously still on her S. P. E. W. fiasco. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just sit down?" Remus said, looking at Hermione with tired eyes. Hermione sat down in a chair and Draco in another.  
  
"The species is called 'House Elves' because they like to do 'House' work." Draco said. (Um.. What else is there to say here except.. Duh?)  
  
"Well they could do house work while getting paid at it." Hermione said. She had been on this S. P. E. W. thing for a while now, though it had subsided a bit after the whole Sirius ordeal.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realize this was a civil rights movement." Draco pretended to be serious. He shook his head and pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He lit the cigarette and inhaled, taking a moment before exhaling. (This girl stresses me out, she needs to die or something.)  
  
"Oh! That's so gross!" Hermione said.  
  
"Bite me." Draco responded. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Remus move a little but then stop.  
  
"Ugh, go ahead and eat that cancer stick for all I care." she folded her arms. Three house elves came out and Remus paid them each a Knut, just to get Hermione off his case most likely.  
  
"Mr. Lupin-" Hermione was cut off by him.  
  
"Remus."   
  
"Remus.." it was a bit weird for her to call him that. He was a lot older than her, after all. "I never knew your middle name was John." Remus nodded.  
  
"Yep, that's what the 'J' stands for. You finally figured out my secret, I just might have to kill you now." he said. (Oh please do.. I'm crossing my fingers.)  
  
"Oh dear, whatever will I do?" Hermione grinned. (He's such a nice person.) Draco puffed on his cigarette more and Remus and Camellia went back upstairs.  
  
"Do you really have to?" Hermione asked, trying to be nice to him so that however long they're kept up in this house they would at least not have the trouble of fighting about everything.  
  
"Keeps my stress low." he said. Hermione almost choked and she coughed.  
  
"Your stress? What stress?" she said.  
  
"You." he said, putting out the cigarette on the table and kicking his feet up on the table. "Among other things." She sighed.  
  
"We could at least not snap at each other all the time. Like Dumbledore said, we have to stick together." she said. Draco nodded.  
  
"I know. So stop being a prick and I'll start pretending I like you." he gave her a fake smile. She looked down at her hands and they stayed silent for a long time until Hermione finally spoke up again.  
  
"This bickering is getting us nowhere. It would make everything a lot easier for.. For the both of us if we just tried.. Tried to be nice." she said. Her face was flushed and Draco could tell she had been working on that for a long time. "Draco.. Please.." she pleaded.  
  
"Whatever." he said. She grinned. It had worked. Draco let his feet slip off the table and he looked at her.  
  
"Why are you always so mean anyway?" Hermione asked, honestly curious.  
  
"Why are you all up in my business?" he asked back. Hermione groaned and leaned back in her chair. (Lord help me.) "My dad is a Death Eater and I don't think I've ever spoken two words to my mother." He stood up quickly and roughly, his chair falling over. "What the fuck do you think I'd be like?" He walked out of the room and Hermione could hear his feet on the stairs. She sighed, following him to their room.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said, looking at the floor. Draco shrugged, sitting down on the bed. "It's just, I guess I really wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have said that." Draco glanced at her.  
  
"Whatever." 


	5. The Annoyed, the Sorrowful, and the Weir...

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: Eric  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.  
  
Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My fault.  
  
Chapter Five: The Annoyed, the Sorrowful, and the Weird  
  
"This room is very, very small." Charlie complained.  
  
"At least we have a room." Neville said, smiling slightly, "Just think, we could have to sleep in the old, dusty living room." Charlie rolled his eyes.  
  
"I guess." he sighed. This was aggravating. What was he going to do about work?  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Neville asked.  
  
"Let's visit someone." Charlie offered.  
  
"Who?.. Like Harry?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Let's go then." Neville said, and they walked out of the room, going to Harry and Luna's which was the last one down the hallway. They knocked and waited for a couple seconds, then the door opened with a small creak to reveal Luna.  
  
"Hey, is Harry here?" Charlie asked. Luna shook her head.  
  
"Went to the bathroom." she said. Charlie nodded.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll just be leav-" Charlie was cut off.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Luna said, dreamily staring at Neville. Neville shrugged at Charlie and they walked into the room. It was much better looking than their own room. But it was very purple. (Hm.. Harry must absolutely love this.) Luna sat down on the bed and grinned at the ceiling.  
  
"What house are you in?" Charlie asked, making conversation. Luna's big, shiny eyes came down to look at Charlie.  
  
"Ravenclaw." Charlie nodded.  
  
"Oh." he said. Neville hummed and rocked on his heels. It was an awkward silence in which Luna started singing under her breath.  
  
"Weasley is our King..Hum dum dee.." she sang. Charlie raised his eyebrow at her. Neville gave Charlie a look and Charlie nodded. (Weird child.) The door opened and Harry came in.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!" he said.  
  
"Hey." Neville said.  
  
"Let's just go.." Charlie said, getting bored. Neville nodded. They said goodbye and went back to their own room, feeling more exasperated than they were before they had left. "So, what do your parents do for a living?" Charlie asked. Neville frowned, sitting down on the bed and picking at a string on his shirt.  
  
"I live with my Gram." he said. Charlie bit the side of his lip. He was curious and wanted to ask why. He didn't really know if he should pry or not, but he did anyway.  
  
"Well, where are your parents?" he asked. Neville didn't answer, he was still staring at the loose string. "Oh.. Well you don't have to tell me. I was just wondering is all." Neville sighed.  
  
"In St. Mungo's." he said. He never told anybody, except for when Harry, Ron, and Hermione found out.  
  
"What?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to Neville.  
  
"My parents. They're in St. Mungo's. They lost their minds.. From.. From being under Crucio too long. I visit them. A-and that's about it." he said. Charlie looked down. He had been wrong about his partner. There was more to this kid than he figured. It suddenly came to him.  
  
"Alice and Frank Longbottom.." he whispered. Neville nodded. Charlie had known the whole time and just didn't piece it together. "I'm sorry.. Truly I am." He gave Neville one last look and left the room, to go to breakfast.  
  
Neville sat on the bed, his forefinger and thumb still grasping the string from his shirt. He silently stared at it, thoughts swimming through his mind. He didn't notice the tears rolling down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. He just stared and stared. He didn't notice Charlie come back in the room. Charlie closed the door and kept his hand on the doorknob, watching Neville for a minute. He let his hand drop from he door and he sat beside Neville.  
  
Neville looked up at Charlie and sniffed. Charlie hugged him and then left again.  
  
"I'll bring you up something to eat." he said. Neville smiled.  
  
A/N: "I'm sorry.. Truly I am." is from Finding Nemo, which I don't own.  
  
"Thanks." 


	6. Of Cheerleaders and Men

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: Yours truly  
  
Disclaimer: The opinions and actions of this story are that of the author. Warner Bros, J. K. Rowling, and the many publishing companies are in no way connected to this story... so whatever you do, please, please, please, please don't sue! Ah, I also don't own the movie "Bring It On" which some words in here might bring you to remember that terror.  
  
Notes: Another chappie-ter (That goes out to you! You know who you are.)  
  
Chapter Six: Of Cheerleaders and Men  
  
Ron huffed, sitting down on the bed. The misty air was droning around, making it rather humid. Sybil took off her glasses, setting them on a shelf next to a tea cup.  
  
"Don't you need them to read?" Ron asked. He didn't think she really wore them for style. Who in their right mind would, anyway? But he didn't suppose that she was in her right mind.  
  
"No. Just gives me an eerie look." she said. Her voice wasn't mysterious like she always forced it to be in class.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor. But..erm... what's wrong?" Ron asked, a little confused. This blimey prat wasn't being normal. Normal for her, that is. All dreamy and the like. She sighed, and lowered herself into a green pouf on the floor, settling her chin in her hands.  
  
"I've given all that up. I'm just a silly fake anyway. Everyone knows it. Few times have I said anything worth really listening to. As all the students think, I'm a stupid twat." she said. Many times had Ron thought she was a stupid twat, but putting herself down like that.. It made Ron feel uneasy. He wasn't good around emotional people, unless they were Harry or someone like that.  
  
"You're not a fake." he said, oddly lying and trying to cheer her up. The room seemed dark and gloomy enough.  
  
"The many times you and Potter have laughed at me, I dare say that you're lying." she said, slipping off a beady necklace. Ron hummed in response. "This is like my room." Sybil tried to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." Ron rolled his eyes. Why was he stuck with this woman? Even if she was being different than he remembered her.. But he guessed that was just a show put on for classes. He had never talked to her outside of a class before, much preferring to veer away when she neared. Which was seldom, at that. He was stuck, none the less. Oh dear.. Oh dear indeed.  
  
It had gone quiet for the past.. Well Ron didn't really know. There wasn't a clock in sight and he didn't have his watch with him. It was in his trunk. He got bored, so he decided to mock something Harry had taught him. About Muggle sports or something.  
  
"Oh... my.. god, like.. totally freak me out I mean right on." Ron said in a high voice, moving his arms as if trying to dance. Sybil looked at him, questioningly. "Something Harry taught me about.. What was it again?" He couldn't really remember the name.. Then it hit him. "Cheerleading. Yes, that was it." Sybil nodded and mouthed 'Okay..'  
  
"We should do something to pass the time, instead of just sitting here like good ol' chums." Sybil said. Ron sighed and looked around the room, searching for an answer to Sybil's offer. His eyes got a hold of a chessboard.  
  
"Fancy a game of Wizard's Chess?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly." Sybil said. She was never one to play Wizard's Chess. She didn't find it amusing, really. But, if that's what he wanted to do, she was happy to oblige. She really had to make the best of this. Get a friendship and then get him out of her way, that was the plan. She have to get him on her better half, so he didn't bother her. She knew she wasn't going to play the so called 'game'. How absurd. She'd use this time to study her books, and look over her notes and all that work-related hobble-gobble.  
  
The chess game passed on quickly, Ron taking the lead in the first move it seemed. He was very good at the game, with years of practice and a team of chess pieces that trusted his moves and didn't disobey him. Sybil, however, soon grew mad at her pieces. They would shout at her when she made a stupid move, or they wouldn't even move when she told them to! How preposterous! She soon took to shouting right back at them. Her king had even swung his staff at her. Ron seemed to find this all funny. He laughed until he fell out of the chair. Sybil blew hair out of her face and folded her arms, giving up.  
  
"Guess I win then?" Ron said, chuckling. Sybil just glared at him. He calmed down, "It takes practice." She shrugged. Knew he was right.  
  
"I know, I know." she said. "Just like Divination." She half-smiled at seeing Ron's annoyed look at her mentioning her practice. "Really is interesting you know. If you like that sort of thing."  
  
"Rubbish if you tell me." he said. He knew he sounded like Hermione, but it was true.  
  
"I think you'd like it if you only gave it a chance." she sighed, "But students tend to just goof off in my class. Is it the fumes?" She said this more to herself than to Ron, but it made him grin.  
  
"Yes, you've got us all drugged up." he said, "Students rave around in bed at night craving the air in your classroom! I daresay they're addicted." Sybil smiled. Maybe this kid wasn't half bad.  
  
"I'm going to read a book, do as you may." she said, walking over to the desk and grabbing a book entitled, 'Future Fliers.' Ron glanced at the title.  
  
"'Future Fliers'?.." he muttered to himself. Fliers? Quidditch? No, it couldn't be.. But..  
  
"Yes. It is about Quidditch." Sybil said, as if reading Ron's mind.  
  
"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all." she said, as Ron walked over, looking at the book.  
  
(A/N: Short chapter. Sorry.) 


	7. Seen it Before

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Notes: Um... Yeah.  
  
Chapter Seven: Seen it Before  
  
Luna sat down on the bed, bouncing slightly. Harry ran his hand along the edge of the dresser. It was quiet. Luna was staring at the ceiling. (It's weird.. Like you could stare at it all day..) Harry hummed and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go use the bathroom." he said. Luna brought her eyes down on him and she nodded.  
  
"Hurry back.." she said. He shrugged and walked out, the door closing behind him. Luna leaned back on the wall behind the side of the bed. She ran her finger along the drawings on the comforter. They were squares within squares within squares.. Like it never ended. But it did, obviously. Then, there was a knock on the door. It couldn't be Harry though, unless he was super fast. She slid off the bed and opened the door. It creaked, she noticed.  
  
"Hey is Harry here?" a tall, red-haired man said. It was Ron's brother Charlie and Neville was standing next to him. Charlie resembled Ron a lot. Luna shook her head to Charlie's question.  
  
"Went to the bathroom." she said.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll just be leav-" But she didn't want them to leave. Not yet, anyway. She didn't like being alone.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" she offered, staring at Neville. He was different. He'd come in. He was nice like that. Friendly.. He shrugged at his partner and they came in. Luna sat back down on the bed and grinned, because now she had company. (Phew..) She looked up towards the ceiling again.  
  
"What house are you in?" Charlie asked. About Hogwarts, of course. Luna looked at him, taking him in.  
  
"Ravenclaw." He nodded.  
  
"Oh." Neville started humming a song that Luna had never heard before and he swayed back and forth on his feet. The song reminded Luna of a song she had heard before. It was mean, but it had a nice tune to it.  
  
"Weasley is our King.." she hummed, not noticing Neville and Charlie. Her eyes wavered on Charlie and then back on the ceiling. The white of the ceiling boring into her eyes. Enchanting, like one of those 'Find a picture in a picture' things. The door opened, and Harry stepped back into the room. He hesitated, when he realized Charlie and Neville were here. Then he grinned.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!" he said, in a cheery mood.  
  
"Hey." Neville replied, hands in pockets. They stood like that for a few seconds, no one knowing what to make a conversation of.  
  
"Let's just go." Charlie said to Neville. Neville agreed.  
  
"See you all later." Neville said as they left. The door closed and creaked again. It was an old door. Luna smiled. Years before them, someone had been standing in this very spot, building that door. Harry sat down on the bed next to Luna.  
  
"It's an old door." he said, saying exactly what she was thinking. She nodded, looking at him.  
  
"Yes, it is." she said. She stood up and walked over to the desk, taking a piece of parchment and putting it in front of her. She dipped a quill in some ink and starting drawing. Harry watched her for a while, in his own thoughts about what this game could be. (A little more here..) When she was done, he walked over to her to see what she had drawn. She handed it to him and smiled.  
  
"Familiar?" she asked. He looked at the drawing. It was of a group of people. It suddenly dawned on him that he had, in fact, seen this before. But.. But how did she... She couldn't have.. How in the world?.. Harry looked at Luna in shock. The picture in his hands falling to the floor. His mouth hung open slightly. He noticed this and then closed it.  
  
Luna simply swayed her head from side to side and then got up, spinning around in circles and sitting gracefully down on the bed. Harry looked at her, there was a sparkle in her eyes. He couldn't exactly place where he had seen that sparkle before, but he knew he had seen it. Then it hit him, Dumbledore! It was the same sparkle that Dumbledore always had in his eyes..  
  
Harry kept his eyes on Luna for a while longer and then looked back down at the drawing of his parents' wedding. Maybe there was more to Luna than he knew.. Yes... there was, certainly, more to Luna than he knew. 


	8. When Only Time can Tell

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: Me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Notes: Well, now it's after all the happened.... the last five chapters were all at the same time.. But now it's not.. So.. Yeah.  
  
Chapter Eight: When Only Time can Tell  
  
The day passed, and it was soon dark. They all gathered in the living quarters. It was an old room with a musty moth-ball smell to it. It looked like the Gryffindor common room. With a fireplace, a couch, squishy armchairs, and a bookcase. They seated themselves in the chairs and on the couch and then all was silent. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, but just a silence.  
  
"What do you all think of this game?" Neville asked, bringing noise back into the little room of theirs. Most of them just shrugged.  
  
"I think it's full of shit." Draco said. (Me too.) "I have to be stuck with you losers." (Okay, maybe not that..)  
  
"I think it'd be fun." Lupin said. (Always the optimistic one, he is.)  
  
"Fun? You guys didn't hear Dumbledore. One of us is a murderer!" Ron said, uneasily. (Wow.. I forgot about that..)  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said, eyes flickering to Draco. (Well, he is certainly quick to accuse.)  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Pot-head." Draco sneered. "I didn't do anything. I'm just as innocent as you. If that is the case, at least." Lupin slipped his arm around Camellia, without being noticed. (I don't need Harry or anyone to know right now..) But Luna noticed, to Lupin's dismay.  
  
"Oh! How sweet!" Luna gleamed. Camellia giggled at Lupin's expression which was mixed, to be an understatement. Harry turned towards them.  
  
"What in the.." he began.  
  
"I was going to tell you, Harry. She's my girlfriend.. And she lives near you.. Magnolia Crescent.. You heard of it?" Lupin said.  
  
"Yeah.. It's right around the corner from Privet Drive."  
  
"Mark Evans?"  
  
"Dudley's gang always picks on that kid.."  
  
"That kid is.. Well he's.."  
  
"Our son." Camellia cut in. Harry looked flabbergasted.  
  
"But.. You.. I.." Harry closed his mouth. This day was surprising for everyone. He then asked what he had been wondering all day. "Your last name is Evans. Like my mum.." he said. Camellia chewed on the side of her lip and sighed.  
  
"I knew you would ask this." Lupin said. "She's your mum's stepsister. And she would have taken you in.. Spite one little problem.." Harry folded his arms, his eyes going misty.  
  
"And what is that?" he asked.  
  
"She's Lily's stepsister. So there is no exact blood relation between them. The spell cast on 4 Privet Drive would never have worked with her. You had to live with your own flesh and blood." Lupin explained. Harry let out a breath.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. But it would've been nice... To live with you, Lupin... and I guess you.. I don't know you though, no offense." Camellia smiled.  
  
"None taken." she said.  
  
"'nough of this mushy gushy stuff." Charlie said. "Let's all cheer up."   
  
"I hear you work with dragons in Romania." Luna said, to Charlie. Charlie's face lit up at the mention of his skill.  
  
"Yeah, it's great." he said. "Although dragons seem mean and dangerous, they're really soft-hearted. It's fun to see the other side of the story."  
  
"It always is." Ron said, looking at Sybil. Sybil nodded at Ron, smiling. Ron looked back at Charlie.  
  
"I think it would be great to study dragons like that. You're so lucky, Charlie." Hermione said. (Dragons...her?... Hahaha!) "Don't you think so, Draco?" She was still trying to get on his better side.  
  
"Whatever." was his response. So they spent the night just talking about random things and getting to know each other better. Until it was finally time for bed. They headed up to their respective places after saying goodnight.  
  
Remus changed into his pajamas and crawled under the covers next to Camellia. He laid his head on the silk pillow and they both fell to dreamland.  
  
Draco and Hermione stood there, unsure of what to do with the one bed. Hermione decided they were being foolish, after all it was just sleeping. She was already in her PJ's, so she got under the covers and scooted over next to the window. Draco grabbed the second pillow and put it on the floor.  
  
"I'm better down here." he said, turning his back to her and staring at the fireplace until the last embers died out.  
  
Neville had gone to bed earlier than the rest, feeling a bit drowsy from the long, heated day. Charlie groaned when he saw that Neville was all curled up in the blanket. Charlie unwrapped him with all his might. (Come on now!) (Unicorns.. Mm... monkey?.. No..) He lay down and covered up, falling to sleep to the sound of Neville's snores.  
  
As Ron brushed his teeth, Sybil brushed her hair. It came down nicely and not all frizzy like it was. They got into the bed and said goodnight to each other. Sybil was asleep much before Ron was. He laid there, thinking of how he had misjudged a lot of people.. But soon he let it go and was breathing evenly along with Sybil.  
  
Harry placed down the throw pillows nicely, but Luna just threw them up and they landed in different spots with soft thuds.  
  
"Those serve no purpose." she said. (I guess she's right.) Harry grinned and they got in the bed, falling right to sleep.  
  
All of them were dreaming about tomorrow and what would come...excepting one Neville, of course. It was a strange game, and one of them was a murderer. But none of them could think the others capable of such an atrocity... Only time could tell.. 


	9. The First Riddle

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: Randomly Various  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Notes: I'm in a good mood.. So expect it to show.  
  
Chapter Nine: The First Riddle  
  
In time, each of the ten people woke up, ate breakfast, had coffee, and everything else in a person's morning routine. Each person found a note on their door. It was strange, because no one knew who had written it. It wasn't any of their handwriting, surely. So who could possibly put it up here? Maybe that Unspeakable had put it up there in their sleep. Of course, that's what it had to be. But even he didn't seem capable of the curly letters that were so neatly placed on the parchment.  
  
"At 10:00 AM, please go to the kitchen. There will be another note laying there for you. IMPORTANT: Do not read the note until everyone is in the room!" At 10:05, everyone had joined in the kitchen. (So what's all this about anyway..) An envelope lay in the middle of the table.  
  
"Should I do it?" Lupin asked. He had been the first in the kitchen and was holding the envelope.  
  
"Fair enough." Harry said. The others agreed, with a little convincing of a Malfoy. Lupin carefully opened the top of the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Here's riddle number one. Figure this out and you get today's clue. At the end of the day, you will all state your answers here at the table at promptly 7:30 PM. Here you are:  
  
'Count us if you will  
  
Thrice you'll find, is just our fill  
  
Mimed is one, the other ankle-high  
  
But the leader isn't very shy  
  
Take a DIP, we don't mind  
  
And please leave a mess behind!'  
  
"And uh.. 'DIP' is in capitals." Remus finished. They all sat there thinking about what it could mean.  
  
"Well, I officially have no idea." Ron said, slouching back in the hard wooden chair. (Thrice? Who says 'thrice'?)  
  
"Oh! Look, there are copies for each group." Remus said, pulling out four more pieces of parchment. He handed one to Harry, one to Ron, one to Hermione, one to Neville, and kept one to himself.  
  
"So, I suppose we should all get to solving this riddle, eh?" Draco said. The others just shrugged and went with their partners to different places. (You can't be overheard when the stakes are high.)  
  
Remus gave Camellia the riddle so that she could read it.  
  
"You know, I think Hermione might get this. She's good at riddles. Always the top student when I taught at Hogwarts." Remus said. Camellia smiled.  
  
"Ah yes, but you were the teacher, so maybe you'll get it."  
  
"High hopes, high hopes." Remus said.  
  
"Maybe we should figure it out one line at a time. That usually always works." Camellia said. Remus nodded.  
  
"Good idea. Let's see.. 'Count us if you will'"  
  
"Actually, this line goes with the second one. 'Count us if you will Thrice you'll find, is just our fill.'" Camellia pointed out.  
  
"Yeah! That means that if we counted them, there would be three of them." Remus said, grinning.  
  
"What do we know that come in three?" Camellia asked.  
  
"Er.. Clovers." Remus said.  
  
"What about four-leaf clovers?" Camellia said.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Remus said. "Let's just skip it and go to the next two lines."  
  
"'Mimed is one, the other ankle-high But the leader isn't very shy'" Camellia said. "So, one is.. A mime? And one is only ankle-high.. And they have a leader that's outspoken."  
  
"Gee, that tells us a lot." Remus laughed. Camellia shoved him playfully.  
  
"'Take a DIP, we don't mind And please leave a mess behind!'" Camellia read the last of the riddle.  
  
"Does that mean they like to cle-" Remus began but suddenly he jumped up from the bed. "I know the answer!" he shouted.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed, straightening the comforter a bit from where Hermione had slept.  
  
"This is strange.." Hermione said, reading the riddle over and over again.  
  
"What is?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione looked up.  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"Oh.. The riddle.. Basically it says that there are a group of three. One is really quiet, one seems small, and one is loud and energetic... and.. They get into a lot of messes, maybe." she said.  
  
"Sounds like some people I know." Draco smirked.  
  
"If you're implying that Harry, Ron, and me are the answer to this puzzle then you-"  
  
"I." Draco said.  
  
"What?" Hermione shook her head. (He makes absolutely no sense!)  
  
"Harry, Ron, and I." Draco said. He was correcting her! A blush formed on her cheeks.  
  
"Well, anyway... I..er.. We couldn't possibly be the answer to this riddle."  
  
"And why not?" Draco folded his arms.  
  
"Okay, so that's our answer?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Charlie sat down by the desk in the room with the riddle and Neville stood in the corner.  
  
"What could this all mean?" Charlie asked. Neville raised and lowered a shoulder.  
  
"I don't know at all. I'm not very good when it comes to riddles." he said.  
  
"Well.. Clovers come in three. Do you think it's that?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Could be. And the three different personalities could mean each leaf?" Neville said. Charlie laughed a bit.  
  
"This is the best we've got, I suppose."  
  
"Isn't there a Quidditch team called the Clovers?" inquired Neville.  
  
"Yeah I think so. They're the only team that has two substitute chasers! So they have three chasers! It's perfect!" Charlie jumped up and gave Neville a high-five. "We have our answer."  
  
Sybil sat down at a desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, starting to write.  
  
"Aren't you going to try and figure out the riddle?" Ron asked, still holding it in his hand.  
  
"Um, no.. You go ahead. I'm fine." she said. Ron sighed and sat down in a purple pouf. He couldn't do this on his own. Where's Hermione when you need her? With Draco, that's where. He shook his head in disgust. Poor Hermione, having to partner up with the Amazing Living Ferret... Speaking of Draco.. He lives with his mother and father.. That's three. And he's shorter than them.. His mother never talks and his father is an obnoxious freak! It works! But leave a mess behind? Maybe it's because Lucius was, or is rather, a Death Eater.  
  
"I have the answer." Ron said to Sybil.  
  
"That's nice." she muttered, entranced in her work.  
  
"It's Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy." he said. That made her look up.  
  
"I had to face a Sphinx in the Triwizard Tournament, this can't be much different." Harry joked. Luna laughed and looked at the riddle.  
  
"Do you know what it could be?" she said.  
  
"No idea." Harry replied.  
  
"When I was little, my dad always told me a story about three giants that a man had to kill in order to marry the princess. Maybe that's what the answer is." she said.  
  
"I doubt it.. But it's worth a shot." Harry said.  
  
The sun started to set over the mansion, as it neared the time that they would all reveal their guesses. 7:30 came, and it was finally time for them to share with each other. They once more met at the kitchen table. Another envelope was waiting for them there. Lupin picked it up and opened it, pulling out a paper.  
  
"'Now we will hear each answer. First, Lupin and Camellia.' Well, our answer is Nomi, Dipsy, and Wexler the House Elves." Lupin said. The others shrugged, they had never even seen the House Elves. "'Second, Draco and Hermione.'"  
  
"We say Hermione, Ron, and Harry." Draco said. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, confused. Hermione merrily shrugged.  
  
"'Third, Charlie and Neville.'"  
  
"We say the chasers for a Quidditch team called the Clovers." Charlie said. There were a few suppressed giggles at this, which Charlie and Neville chose to ignore.  
  
"'Fourth, Ron and Professor.'"  
  
"Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy." Ron said. Draco looked at Ron with a malicious glint in his eye. Ron shot it right back.  
  
"'Fifth, Harry and Luna.'"  
  
"The King and the Giants, a fairy tale." Luna said. Ron looked at Harry and Harry tried to hide his face.  
  
"Ok, I guess the answer is on the next sheet in here." Remus said, pulling out another sheet of parchment from the envelope. "Let's see what it says." 


	10. For Risk of Ear Drum Damage

Title: The Potter Game  
  
Author: Randomly Various  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot of this story. (And the uber cool House Elves)  
  
Notes: It's freezing in here, I need to turn down the stupid air conditioning. And by the way, if you haven't yet, please read my other fic "A Time Soaked with Blood" because it's totally better than this one. Totally.  
  
Chapter Ten: For Risk of Ear Drum Damage  
  
"The answer is... 'Nomi, Wexler, and Dipsy the House Elves.' Yes!" Remus almost jumped out of his seat in glee, Camellia grinned widely. The others groaned and Draco gave Hermione a murderous look to which she just shrugged at and mouthed, 'It was your answer anyway.' Remus read the rest of the letter, "Okay.. So..'You will get your clue from Nomi. Tomorrow, the second riddle will be on the table. Have a good night.' Alright, let's go Camellia." he said, standing up and putting the envelope down. Camellia stood up and followed him.  
  
"That's nuts, we're supposed to know who the house elves are?" Ron asked. Harry snickered at the look Hermione gave to this. In the kitchen, Nomi was smiling and giving Remus another envelope.  
  
"Good job, sir and madam!" Wexler squeaked. Camellia patted his head.  
  
"Thank you, but it was really all Remus here, he's the brains." she joked. Remus smiled and opened the envelope. He pulled out a piece of parchment and looked at it. There was nothing on it but a single word, "Love."  
  
"What is this supposed to mean?" he asked as Camellia looked at the piece of parchment. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I have no idea."she said, "We'll have to win the clue tomorrow I guess."  
  
"That we will." he said, and they left the kitchen, going back to the Dining Room where everyone was at their rope's end with each other.  
  
"Why the bloody hell did you think it was my family, Weasley?! It's not like our house is a mess, though I couldn't say the same for you. You know how I knew it wasn't you, Weasel? 'Cause it said three, and I know how your mum and your dad keep poppin' them out there like rabbits–or weasels, for that matter." Draco was standing up, his face not its normal color and was screaming at the top of his lungs at Ron. Ron looked just as furious, if not more. His face was as red as a firetruck.  
  
"You knew how I knew it could've been you, ferret-head?! Because your dad. Yeah, that's right, little Daddy Death Eater. You-Know-Who's right hand man." No one was surprised at this except Trelawney, however.  
  
"How dare you speak of my family like that when you know yours isn't worth anything! Well, maybe you could sell them for a sack of shit, but I'm sure the seller would bring up quite a fit." At this, Ron's fist flew forward and smacked so hard into the side of Draco's face that Harry was sure he heard a 'Crack'. Blood rushed out from Draco's nose and his mouth. He looked like he could murder Ron. Harry restrained Ron as best as he could and Remus grabbed Malfoy before he could do anything.  
  
"You boys need to stop this! Stop this now!" Remus's voice boomed louder than anyone had ever heard Snape yell. This surprised them all and they all stopped what they were doing and stared long and hard (And no doubt frightened) at the man. "This is crazy, and you two know it!" Things slowly picked back up, Ron's face still red and Draco's still discolored.  
  
"Let's go to bed, Draco." Hermione said, trying to lead Draco out the door.  
  
"So what, you're on his side now?!" Ron screeched at Hermione, saying 'his' as if it was a repulsive word that he never wanted to leak from his lips.  
  
"No, Ronald Weasley, I am not. I am on no one's side because Lupin is right, what you both just did was foolish!" she said.  
  
"What about all the things he's done, Herm? All the times he's called you 'Mudblood'?! And now you stick up for him! What's gotten into you?!" Ron looked as if Hermione had shot a dagger through his heart.  
  
"Nothing has gotten into me!" she screamed, "He's my partner, first of all! And second of all, it makes no sense to fight like this and you know it, Ronald!"  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT RONALD!" if Ron and Lupin had entered a loudest voice contest, Ron would have gotten second by a loss of .2 in the score. Tears splashed down Hermione's face as she roughly grabbed Draco-who was still bleeding-and rushed out of the door. Ron took many deep breaths and looked at Harry. "I'm right, aren't I?" Harry only shrugged.  
  
"I guess." he said. Ron nodded and sighed, slumping down in his chair again. Neville and Luna exchanged looks, however neither surprised that it had went on, both knowing the nature of Draco and Ron's tempers. But they were very surprised at Ron and Hermione's fight. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be the last either. 


	11. Fearless

**Title:** The Potter Game  
  
**Author:** Yours truly  
  
**Disclaimer:** Meh  
  
**Notes:** Read "The Boy who Really Lived"! And I used two quotes in here from something else.. Let's see if someone catches it.. If you do, I'll give you a cookie. Hopfully this works...I had to enter it twice. Bah.  
  
**Chapter Eleven:** Fearless  
  
Hermione furiously brushed away hot tears from her eyes as she ran the cool water from the faucet. She took a washcloth and held it under the water, getting it wet. She rung it out, making sure it wasn't too dripping, and then held it against Draco's forehead.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked, looking at her skeptically.  
  
"Do what?" her voice was almost cold. It reminded Draco of his mother's voice. Harsh, yet not quite so mean.  
  
"Fight with Ron like that just because he-" Draco began, but he found that he was cut off by her voice again.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" she asked, still dabbing his forehead with the cold cloth. A drip of water fell down to his nose and then dripped off onto her free hand.  
  
"I've never seen you like that, you were the bitch from hell," he said, truthful spite his joke. He thought he saw a flicker of a smile come across her mouth but it could very well have just been a trick of the light. (Of all the names..)  
  
"Sometimes you have to be tough to get done what needs to be done," she said.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," Draco said, swatting her hand from his forehead, nonchalantly. She lowered the washcloth and walked back into the bathroom, putting it in the sink.  
  
"Remember earlier, I guess it was a day ago, I asked you why you were so mean all the time?" Hermione asked, looking in the mirror but not at Draco. She was resting her palms on the marble sink.  
  
"No, I don't remember. I got amnesia overnight," he rolled his eyes. She scoffed, but it sounded more like a stifled laugh. (Didn't know I was so hilarious. I should get a job with Bozo the clown.)  
  
"I was wondering, well, other than all that stuff you said. I've never even seen you have a girlfriend or a friend, at that. Do you even like anybody, let alone love? Because if you do, you surely don't show it," she said, still looking in the mirror.  
  
"Sometimes we don't do what we want to do because we're afraid that other people will know that we want to do them," he said, almost immediately after she had finished talking. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said. He paused.  
  
Then he sneered, "It means keep your big nose out of my business, stupid mudblood."..  
  
Ron frowned, his face looking a little distorted that way. (Kids...) His sigh was a little broken as he looked over at where Harry had previously been sitting. Luna and him had gone to their room to bed. Charlie and he were the only ones out there still.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. You didn't mean to do that, Hermione knows, she'll come around," he smiled warmly.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said, but his frown was still glued in place...  
  
"So, what's it like?" Luna asked, curled up in a blanket as Harry sat at the desk, looking over some papers.  
  
"What's what like?" he said, turning the chair to face her. She took a while to respond, her head slightly twisting as she thought.  
  
"I know you get it all the time, but what's it like to be a hero?" she blinked, her big eyes wandering. Harry didn't know how to answer this. He wasn't different than anybody else, at least he didn't think he was.  
  
"I don't know, what's it like to be you?" he said. "It's pretty much..normal."  
  
"No, I mean..." she chewed on her lip, thinking and then she spoke again, "I know your normal. What I meant was, what's it like when you're there. When you saved Ginny, when you saw Cedric?" Harry closed his eyes and drew in a breath and then opened them.  
  
"It's hard, but you can get through it knowing that you're doing what's right and your helping someone that you love," he tilted his head. She watched him for what seemed like hours, he grew uncomfortable and shifted in his seat a couple of times until she finally talked again.  
  
"You are fearless in a way I shall never know." 


End file.
